Cryogenic liquids are refrigerated liquefied gases with boiling points below −90° C. at atmospheric pressure. Different cryogens become liquids under different conditions of temperature and pressure. Industrial facilities that produce, store, transport and utilize such gases make use of a variety of turbine-based valves, pumps and expanders (“turbomachinery”) to move, control and process the liquids and gases. The turbomachinery is often submerged in the cryogenic liquid being processed, which requires the equipment to be able to operate within difficult environmental conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,205 describes submerged turbomachinery that incorporate an axial thrust equalizing mechanism that utilizes a portion of the input fluid flow to balance the generated thrust forces as well as lubricating the ball bearing for the turbine shaft(s). U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,205 is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to be considered part of this specification